


Sweaters

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [14]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul, Richard and a pair of ugly sweaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the following prompt left on tumblr's otpprompts: [Imagine your OTP/OT3 wearing oversized sweaters for fall.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100526544740/imagine-your-otp-ot3-wearing-oversized-sweaters)
> 
> Please excuse the dire quality of the photo below; my scanner decided to give me a bit of argy-bargy and refused to make a good quality scan. Therefore, I had to take a photo with my camera-phone.

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/BeFunky_IMG11319jpg_zps520ca64f.jpg.html)


End file.
